zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Highend Master Model
Kotobukiya's Zoids is the seventh incarnation of the Zoids line to be issued in Asia and went on sale in the late 2006. The line, Zoids High-end Master Models (officially abbreviated as HMM), is a joint effort between Kotobukiya and Takara-Tomy featuring highly detailed, high-quality, highly poseable Zoids models in the series previous 1/72 releases. There is no official backstory for the line given so far. Models Although there are no actual factions for the line, it reflects the Original Japanese Release, New Japanese Release, as well as the Zoids Chaotic Century and Zoids New Century Zero animes, and as such, those factions shall be used for organizing the models. The only Zoid from the Zoids Genesis line produced so far is the Cannory Molga from the'' Molga and Cannory Molga'' set. In addition, Kotobukiya has produced some Zoid variants of thier own design, such as the Molga AA and Molga Carrier, as well as the upcoming Ramar Shield Liger. There are also Customize Parts for the HMM kits, which instead of optional weapon systems like normal CPs, they are recolored frames, similar to the Limited Blox CPs. Currently, 20 have been released. The first part in the series was originaly a contest prize giveaway and was produced in limited numbers but was later mass released. In addition, a new sub-line for the HMM Zoids has recently been introduced, simply known as '''HMM CAS. '''This line will consist of the Liger Zero's different armor systems, as seen in most Zoids media. The base zoid will not be included, only the armor. Helic Republic * HMM-001 RPZ-03 Shield Liger * Limited-001 RPZ-03 Desert Liger * HMM-002 RHI-03 Command Wolf * Limited-002 Zi-024 Command Wolf LC Irvine Custom * HMM-003 RZ-028 Blade Liger * Limited-003 RZ-028 Blade Liger AB Leon Specification * HMM-005 RPZ-07-II Shield Liger MK-II * HMM-007 RZ-042 Command Wolf AC * HMM-011 RMZ-027 Cannon Tortoise * HMM-013 RZ-030 Gun Sniper * HMM-014 RZ-013 Buster Tortoise * Limited-016 RZ-028 Blade Liger AB Bang Ver. * HMM-018 RZ-30 Gun Sniper Naomi with CP-13 Wild Weasel Unit * Limited-003 RZ-028 Blade Liger Mirage AB * HMM-022 RZ-041 Liger Zero * Limited HMM-023 RZ-042 Command Wolf LC & AC Barad Ver. * HMM-024 RZ-030 Gun Sniper Leena Special * HMM-025 RZ-010 Pteras Bomber Jamie Ver. * HMM-026 RZ-041 Liger Zero Schneider * HMM-??? ???-??? Shield Liger Ramar Special (Will include "Wild Flowers" Soundtrack by Ramar) * HMM-??? ???-??? Godos (upcoming) Guylos & Zenebas Empire * Limited-002 Empire Command Wolf LC * HMM-004 EZ-026 Geno Saurer * HMM-006 EPZ-003 Sabre Tiger * HMM-008 EMZ-015 Molga and Molga Cannonry * HMM-009 EZ-016 Saber Tiger Schwalz Ver. * HMM-010 EZ-034 Geno Breaker * HMM-012 EMZ-15 Molga AA (Anti-Air) & Molga Carrier * HMM-015 EZ-015 Iron Kong * HMM-017 EZ-004 Red Horn * HMM-019 EPZ-003 Great Saber * HMM-020 EZ-035 Lightning Saix * HMM-021 DPZ-10 Dark Horn * Limited-019 EPZ-003 Saber Tiger Gold/Royal Saber Tiger * HMM-??? ???-??? Geno Saurer Raven (Levyin) Ver. (upcoming) HMM Customized Parts *HMM CP-001: Shield Liger Gold Chrome Fangs and Smokey Canopy (Limited to 200 during initial launch. Later mass released) *HMM CP-002: Command Wolf Gold Chrome Paws and Clear Canopy *HMM CP-003: Blade Liger Gold Chrome Paws *HMM CP-004: Blade Liger Gold Chrome Laser Blades, Gold Chrome Fangs, and Smokey Canopy *HMM CP-005: Genosaurer Red Eye and Silver Chrome Fangs *HMM CP-006: Genosaurer Red Chrome Exhaust Fins *HMM CP-007: Saber Tiger Silver Chrome Fangs, Silver Chrome Paws, and Smokey Canopy *HMM CP-008: Genobreaker Silver Chrome X-Breakers/Geno-Blades *HMM CP-009: Joint Cap Set (Large) Silver Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-010: Joint Cap Set (Small) Silver Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-011: Shield Liger Holotech Shields *HMM CP-012: Joint Cap Set (Large) Gold Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-013: Joint Cap Set (Small) Gold Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-014: Gun Sniper Gold Chrome Multi Blade Antenna, Gold Chrome Bite Fang and Gold Chrome Multi Cover Pack *HMM CP-015: Pilot Set Gold & Silver Chrome (Contains 1 gold chrome and 1 silver chrome Zoid HMM pilots that are compatible with all HMM Zoids) *HMM CP-016: Lightning Saix Silver Chrome Bite Fangs, Silver Chrome Leg Joints, and Silver Chrome Interior Cockpit and GunCommand Wolf *HMM CP-017: Lightning Saix Silver Chrome Strike Claws *HMM CP-018: Liger Zero Gold & Silver Chrome Claws & Gold Chrome Teeth *HMM CP-019: Liger Zero Red Chrome Caps *HMM CP-020: Liger Zero Variant Armor (Pearly White) *HMM CP-021: Liger Zero Schnieder Silver Chrome Blades *HMM CP-022: Old Republican Pteras HMM CAS *HMM-026 CAS: Liger Zero Schneider Unit External links Official Sites *Kotobukiya's HMM Zoids Page *Kotobukiya's HMM Zoids Blog *Kotobukiya's HMM Zoids 5th Anniversary Project Page *TakaraTomy's Zoids Page Category:Zoids releases